


Most Important Meal of the Day

by SkinwalkerSkiddo



Series: For the Birds [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Food Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinwalkerSkiddo/pseuds/SkinwalkerSkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill. Rick and Daryl have the place to themselves and decide to make a nice breakfast which doesn't necessarily go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a fun prompt that I received over on tumblr for my For the Birds verse. Basically Rick and Daryl have the treehouse to themselves one morning and decide to make a nice breakfast. Which leads to fucking in the kitchen. 
> 
> Hope this is something like what you were looking for, you awesome prompter, you! 
> 
> If anyone has any Rick/Daryl prompts hit me up at skinwalkerskiddo.tumblr and I'll try to give them a go!

 

Carl was up to something. Daryl was far too old to have the wool pulled over his eyes easily and he knew the teenager was trying to hide something from him. Hell even Beth was in on it, whatever it was. 

 

Judith woke him up early that morning, standing up in her crib and whining _Dare-Dare_ and _up_ softly and there was no way he would ever be able to say no to that. So he scooped the baby up and as he carried her out to the kitchen to make her some breakfast and some stale coffee for himself he nearly ran into Carl and Beth on their way outside.

 

Deer in the headlights was a pretty good way to describe the startled looks they gave him. 

 

"Ya'll are up early." 

 

They both smiled a little too brightly and while Carl stammered about working on something out in the shed Beth continued with the deer impersonations and whipped out her big old blue doe eyes.  

 

"We thought it might be nice for you and Rick to have a quiet morning, just the two of ya, you know? And we'll just be right outside if ya need us for anything. I can take Judy too if ya want." She laid on her sweet southern drawl thick as molasses and actually batted her eyelashes up at Daryl.

 

She had Daryl wrapped around her finger almost as badly as Judith did and they both knew it. 

 

Bouncing the fussy and hungry baby on his hip he waved the teenagers off. 

 

"I got Little Asskicker. And I dunno what you two are doing but if it's something you ain't supposed to do then _don't do it_."

 

Beth grinned and leaned up to kiss Daryl on his cheek before grabbing Carl by the wrist and dragging him down the hall to the door. 

 

After warming up some oatmeal for Judith and getting the coffee started Daryl watched the kids out in the yard below the treehouse. Carl was sorting through a pile of scrap lumber they had started stacking by the shed a few weeks ago and Beth was pulling nails out of the boards he handed her. They had the contents of one of the tool bags scattered around them on the ground.

 

Yeah, they were up to something alright. But hell, at least they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

 

Daryl turned his attention back to the baby in his lap and rocked her gently as he tried to coax her into eating a few more bites.

 

"Kept your daddy up late, didn't ya, darlin'? Those teeth ain't much fun when they start coming in, especially them back ones, huh?" 

 

She whimpered quietly, scrubbing at her eyes with a tiny fist and then buried her face against his chest. Daryl rubbed at her back and smiled softly.

 

"Kept yourself up late too I guess." 

 

The little girl eventually dozed off against him and he carefully made his way back towards Beth's room with her. He got Judith settled in her extra crib, tucking her in with a blanket and some of her toys, and then started in on breakfast for himself and Rick. 

 

He and Rick had picked through an old farmhouse outside of the nearest town on their last run a couple of days ago. The place had a massive underground cellar that was packed full of glass mason jars of vegetables, fruits, honey, and even beef that had been canned the year before the outbreak. 

 

Rick had been uneasy at the prospect of years old canned meats but Daryl told him about the time when he was eight and Merle had dared him to eat some chicken his grandmother had canned before he was born. 

 

"Best damn chicken I ever ate."

 

They had filled up the bed of their truck with as many wooden crates full of the jars as they could pack in and there were still a few shelves more left at the cellar that they planned to go back for later. 

 

Now, he collected a few of the jars from the pantry and started in on cooking breakfast.

 

He'd never heard of anyone canning potatoes before but he was damn glad for them as he sliced a few into a pan. 

 

After a while, the door to his and Rick's bedroom creaked opened and Daryl smirked to himself as he shifted the sizzling contents of one of the skillets around. 

 

He listened to Rick fail at stifling a yawn and then pad quietly down the hall towards him. 

 

"I know you're trying to be sneaky but you _really_ ain't too good at it."

 

He smirked at Rick's snort of defeated laughter. Bed warm fingers curled around his hip bones and Rick pressed his face into Daryl's shirt to hide another yawn.

 

"It's too quiet around here." He rumbled against Daryl's shoulder. 

 

"Mhm. Little Asskicker had her breakfast 'n went back to sleep. Beth and Carl are out in the yard working on some secret project." 

 

"Uh-oh." Rick grinned into warm skin and wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist. He tucked his chin over his shoulder to watch him work. "So what's for breakfast?" 

 

Daryl hummed and tipped his head back to bump it against Rick's. "Beef, fried potatoes, and some of that bread Beth made yesterday. It's kinda hard since the yeast she had was old but s'good with some of that honey on it. Got some of them canned apples I thought I'd fix too if ya want 'em." 

 

"Sounds fantastic." 

 

Daryl chuckled and stepped away from Rick to pull a couple of plates down from the cupboard above the sink. 

 

"Go on and get started. I'll get the apples ready." He dished some of the food out onto the plates and turned to hand them to Rick.

 

Rick, who not so secretly adored watching Daryl cook. Rick, who was ridiculously fond of just how low the loose fitting pajama pants Daryl was currently wearing hung on his narrow hips. And the way his thin t-shirt stretched over broad shoulders. 

 

Rick, who watched with great interest as Daryl stretched to retrieve the dishes from the high shelf, causing aforementioned shirt to ride up and flannel pants to slide lower. 

 

Rick, who Daryl was about to find out, also woke up feeling _particularly_ horny.

 

Still holding onto the plates of food, Daryl watched as Rick picked up the jar of honey from the countertop. He unscrewed the lid and dipped a finger into the thick amber liquid. 

 

"The hell are you—" Daryl was cut off by a glob of honey being smeared across his lips and the scruff on his chin. Rick grinned at the incredulous and rather annoyed look Daryl gave him and leaned in to lick at his chin, slowly nibbling his way up to his mouth. 

 

Daryl held out for only a moment before caving opening his mouth to Rick's insistent tongue. 

 

He had come to accept long ago that the other man had a disturbingly good knack for distracting him. Especially with that tongue. 

 

Rick walked him backwards, kept pushing until Daryl had to sit his ass back onto the kitchen table and set the plates down beside him. Rick then crowded his way in between Daryl's knees and groaned into his mouth as he nipped Rick's tongue. 

 

Warm sticky fingers stroked their way up under his shirt and Daryl felt heat coil low in his belly. Along with it came a sense of apprehension as he glanced down the hallway behind them.

 

Rick was fast to pick up on his unease. He sucked on Daryl's lower lip and trailed kisses down his jaw. 

 

"Relax. Judy was up most of the night so she'll be sleeping like a rock. And I'll keep an ear out for the kids. It's just you 'n me. Let's enjoy it."

 

The sticky fingers under his shirt pushed and tugged until it was bunched up around Daryl's armpits. Rick ducked his head and nipped at a peaked nipple and Daryl groaned. He reached out to shove the plates out of the way and then lifted his arms up to let Rick finish removing his shirt. 

 

The other man grinned and mouthed at Daryl's ear as he untied the drawstring on Daryl's flannel pants, pausing to grope his half hard dick through the fabric. "Think I got a better idea for the breakfast menu."

 

Daryl snorted a laugh and raised his hips to let Rick yank his pants off. He settled back on the table and Rick encouraged him to lay back. 

 

"You're wasting good food, ya know it?"

 

Rick hummed as he picked up the jar of honey and inspected it. "I know I'm gonna enjoy this and I'm gonna make damn sure that you really, _really_ do too so that ain't being wasteful." 

 

Rick poured the thick liquid over Daryl's freckled chest and down his stomach—pausing to let it pool in his bellybutton, the ticklish sensation surprising a bark of laughter out of Daryl—before drizzling a thin stream of it over his cock. 

 

Daryl shuddered and started to lean up to rest on his elbows before Rick was on him, capturing his mouth in a biting and insistent kiss and urging Daryl to lay flat on the table again.

 

"Just so you're aware, ain't no way I'm gonna be the one to clean this up."

 

"Deal."

 

Breaking the kiss with a bite to his jaw, Rick pulled back and smirked devilishly at him as he moved down to start mouthing at the sticky honey on Daryl's chest. 

 

"You make such a fucking pretty feast, Daryl. You taste like smoke and sin and sweetness." 

 

Daryl snorted and reached back to snag a slice of potato off Rick's abandoned plate. He flicked it at his head. "You say the weirdest shit some times." 

 

Warm little puffs of air brushed against his skin as Rick chuckled. "Yeah and you love it." He bit down on a nipple and Daryl responded with a surprised groan.

 

Rick nibbled and suckled on first one nipple and then the other until they ached and Daryl certainly did not whine when he finally broke contact from both of them.

 

"Shame we ain't got any chocolate. Or whipped cream."

 

"That's a hell of a sweet tooth you've got there, Mr. Grimes." 

 

A soft laugh rumbled out of Rick and he bit down on Daryl's collar bone. "Hmm, can't blame me. Anything'd taste good on you." 

 

He nipped his way down Daryl's ribs, beard catching and scratching not at all unpleasantly as he went. 

 

Daryl fidgeted as honey began to roll over his sides and pool on the table under him. But Rick was fast to distract him from the slight discomfort. Dark blue eyes flashed up to watch Daryl as Rick dipped his tongue in the honey that had collected in his navel. 

 

Squirming at the ticklish sensation Daryl curled his fingers around the edge of the table and rolled his hips up insistently in silent encouragement for Rick to move just. a little. lower.

 

And Rick completely ignored him in favor of closing his lips over his belly button and sucking hard. 

 

Daryl dropped his head back against the table with a thump and made a strained little half laugh, half groan that came out just a little louder than he really meant for it to. "Jesus fucking Christ _come_ _on_ already, Rick."

 

Smirking wickedly, Rick nosed his way down through dark curls and pressed a teasing kiss against the base of Daryl's straining dick. "Well since you asked so nicely." 

 

He flicked his tongue over the head, lapping at the honey there before working his mouth down over the entire length. He pulled back to lick at sticky sweetness and then really started bobbing his head in earnest. 

 

Daryl sucked in a sharp breath and tried his very best to not thrust up into that painfully good and so fucking _hot_ mouth and apparently Rick read his mind because he pressed a forearm low across Daryl's twitching hips to hold him still as he let the head of Daryl's cock slide right down his throat. And then he fucking _swallowed_. 

 

"Oh _fuck!_ " 

 

Rick eased back with a little cough and smirked up at Daryl before resuming covering his cock in open mouthed kisses and teasing sucks.

 

A few drops of honey had pooled around Daryl's hip and Rick drug his fingers through it. Letting Daryl's dick slip from his lips to slap wetly against his belly, Rick stroked over the heated skin with honey-sticky fingers and then traced them down the inside of his tense thighs. 

 

Daryl growled in warning and grabbed a handful of Rick's too-long hair.

 

"You even _think_ about usin' that as slick on me and I'm gonna kick your ass."

 

He felt Rick grin into his skin before he sucked a hard kiss against his hip. "I had entertained the idea but I already have this in my pocket." He held up a little satchel of lubricant and waved it at Daryl, who rolled his eyes. 

 

"You're the damn boy scout of fucking, you know that? Always carrying lube with ya where ever you go."

 

Rick chuckled and mouthed teasingly at the tip of Daryl's flushed cock. "It pays to be prepared."  

 

Daryl shuddered as Rick's swallowed him down again to chase the last tastes of sticky sweetness from his dick with his tongue. 

 

Lube-slick fingers stroked and pulled gently at his balls before slipped back to tease at his hole. Daryl growled and dug his heel into Rick's shoulder as a finger was pressed into him.

 

Rick took his sweet time sucking him off and working him open. When he had three fingers fucking into him and Daryl rocking back to meet them he pulled away.

 

Despite the loss of contact Daryl still rumbled in contentment as he watched Rick kick off the rest of his clothes, admiring the shift and flex of muscle as he moved. 

               

He grinned as the light caught the few silver hairs scattered across Rick's chest and belly. And as Rick stepped back between his spread legs he reached out to tease at a few of those hairs before picking up the abandoned, half-empty satchel of slick and pouring its remaining contents over Rick's heavy cock. Rick moaned softly and Daryl leaned up so he could nip and mouth along his chest while working his cock with easy strokes. 

 

Rick was soon pushing him back and nudging his hand away to replace it with his own around his dick. "Keep that up and this ain't gonna last very long."  

 

Daryl grinned as Rick gently pressed into him, the way eased by careful prep and plenty of slick. He arched his back and wrapped his legs around Rick's hips to urge him on but Rick still took his sweet fucking time.

 

Once Daryl had taken all of him Rick held still for a moment before smiling down at him. He rolled his hips in a teasing circle, still moving slow to let Daryl adjust to the stretch and leaned down close to lick at Daryl's exposed throat. "Feel good?"

 

"Hell yeah it does. Now quit foolin' around though. _Harder_." Daryl clenched down on Rick's thick heat and reached down to slap him hard on the ass, grinning smugly at the groan it startled out of the other man.

 

"Naughty boy." Rick bit a his throat and leaned back to grab the jar of honey, tipping it to drizzle more across Daryl's chest and then bending low to chase it with his tongue. He waited until Daryl growled impatiently before shoving into him with a harsh thrust of his hips. And then another. And another, building up to a bruising, toe-curling pace.

 

Daryl fucking loved it.

 

He cursed loudly as Rick coaxed one of his legs up over his shoulder—pressing a quick kiss into the side of his knee— and the other one around his waist and then damn near bent Daryl in half as he leaned forward to ravage his neck and throat with sharp, biting kisses.

 

Daryl writhed and clawed his fingers across Rick's arms and shoulders. Each brutal thrust of Rick's hips shoved the air out of his lungs and slid him further up the table until Rick grabbed his hips and yanked him back into the next thrust to impale him on his dick. Daryl fucking _howled_ when the movement caused Rick's cock to nail _that_ spot inside him.

 

The table groaned under them at the abuse and in a brief flash of dread that made it through the haze of intense pleasure fogging his brain Daryl worried that they would actually break the damn thing. But then Rick proceeded to fuck all coherent thought right out of him.

 

Rick wouldn't let up, wouldn't ease off enough to let Daryl get a hand on himself but with the way things were going was wasn't even gonna need to touch his dick to come. 

 

And then Rick slammed into him with a series of deep, grinding rolls of his hips while leaning down to suck a bright bruise of color into Daryl's neck and he was done for.

 

Rick swallowed down his breathless cries and kept thrusting into him until his orgasm left him in a thoroughly fucked out heap of shivering skin and muscles.

 

Daryl moaned brokenly as Rick eased his leg off his shoulder and pulled back—pulled _out_ —and pumped his fist viciously over his own dick. He came in thick streaks over Daryl's skin and with a rough snarl of Daryl's name hissed out between clenched teeth. 

 

Daryl sprawled bonelessly out across the tabletop, his chest heaving as he panted up at the ceiling. Oversensitive skin trembled as he felt wet heat slide across his belly. 

 

He glanced down and couldn't stop the groan that was startled out of him at the sight he was met with. 

 

Rick was crouched low over him, eyes dark and hooded with barely satisfied lust as he swiped his tongue through their combined come and the sticky sweet remains of the honey smeared across Daryl's belly. 

 

" _Christ_ , Rick—" His lips were captured in an absolutely filthy kiss as Rick leaned over him and downright devoured his mouth. 

 

Daryl's eyes fell closed and he gripped Rick by his shoulders and hair, moaning as he tasted both of them on Rick's demanding tongue.

 

When they finally broke apart he heard one of the chairs creak as Rick dropped down into it before leaning forward to rest his forehead against Daryl's hip. 

 

After taking a moment to catch his breath Daryl tried to sit up. He winced when he met resistance and reached down to swat at Rick's head. 

 

"Rick."

 

The other man grunted and nuzzled against Daryl's thigh, rubbing his beard against sensitive skin and making Daryl's spent dick twitch. "Yeah?"

 

"Next time we're gluing you the damn table with honey." He hissed as he peeled himself off the oak tabletop so he could stand up (on legs that were not at all shaky thank you very much). 

 

Rick grinned and let Daryl pull him up to his feet as well. He grabbed Daryl by the waist and drew him in for another kiss, this one slow and lazy and sloppy. "It's a date."

 

Long minutes passed before they drifted apart, but not before their sticky skin stuck together, pulling at chest hairs rather painfully. 

 

Daryl rubbed at the sting—snickering as Rick did the same—and groaned as he glanced back at the forgotten plates of food behind him. "And now the food's cold." 

 

"Go wash up. I'll clean this up and get the food warmed up again. Still want the apples?" 

 

"Sure, so long as you don't burn 'em. Again." He grinned teasingly and Rick slapped him on the ass.

 

They were both in disgustingly sweet and sappy moods for the rest of the day after starting it off so nicely. Daryl continued to blame it on all of the honey ("must'a soaked through my damn pores and into my fuckin' bloodstream, you asshole") and Rick would just crowd into him for a kiss every time he grumbled about it.

 

Their good moods certainly served Carl and Beth well later that afternoon when they revealed the secret they had been keeping all day and made their case for why they should keep the scrawny little mutt they had found pawing at the gate early that morning. 

 

Rick had been on the fence about the whole thing but finally caved when he realized Daryl was on their side. 

 

"They spent all day making the thing a damn dog house. Can't let all that hard work be for nothing." 

 

And so their motley little family added a dog into the mix that night. 

 

A dog that would be utterly spoiled rotten come morning by four people sneaking it treats all night long. 

 

END

 


End file.
